Darth Vader
Darth Vader (born Anakin Skywalker) is a powerful Sith Lord and an infamous villain from the Star Wars saga. He is the main antagonist of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope ''and ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, ''the secondary main antagonist/anti-hero before being redeemed in ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, and the main protagonist of the Prequel Trilogy, but in the last part of Episode III he is the protagonist turned "The Heavy" as the primary antagonist (the true main antagonist in the Star Wars Franchise being Darth Sidious). He stands as one of the most iconic and greatest villains in both Star Wars and fiction in general. He was portrayed by David Prowse and voiced by James Earl Jones. In the prequel trilogy, Anakin Skywalker, Vader's previous identity, was portrayed by Hayden Christensen as a young apprentice in Episodes II & III and by Jake Lloyd when he was a child in Episode I. History Childhood The home planet of young Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) is Tatooine, a remote desert planet controlled by the Hutts. Anakin and his mother are poor slaves owned by Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer. During the battle between the Galactic Republic and the Trade Federation, a Naboo cruiser's hyperdrive had been damaged, and it is forced to land on the planet. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn searches for a replacement, and finds the nine-year old boy. He sensed that the Force was very strong with Anakin, and sent a blood sample to his apprentice w:c:hero:Obi-Wan Kenobi. The result came back as a reading higher than Yoda's midi-chlorian count. This suggested that Skywalker was the one who could bring balance to the Force. Since Qui-Gon did not have credits that were worth anything in Tatooine, he placed a bet with Watto in an attempt to win the needed hyperdrive, involving the pod race which Anakin was going to participate in. Before the race, Qui-Gon gave the boy advice about using his instincts, and to feel, not think. Anakin won, and he made the Jedi proud, as well as his mother, Shmi. As soon as Qui-Gon acquired the needed parts for his ship, and as soon as Anakin brought home the winnings, the boy was freed. His new destiny was to become a Jedi. It was very difficult for him to leave his mother, and he knew there was much ahead of him. Jedi Training Anakin was once a Jedi, but he turned to the dark side in the third episode of Star Wars. When he became one of the Sith, he was named Darth Vader by his master Darth Sidious. Anakin's transformation into Darth Vader became complete when Sidious told him, "It seems in your anger, you killed her (Padmé)." The devastating anger and despair that Vader went through, after he discovered the painful truth, forever bound him to the dark side of the Force, or so it seemed. Turn Since Skywalker was a young Padawan he had been trained in the ways of the Jedi. But as he grew stronger and more powerful, he wanted more, yet he knew it was wrong. Anakin cared for the one thing too much in his life - Padmé. When he saw in a dream that Padmé was going to die, he swore that he would do everything he could to save her. He talked to Yoda and told him of his feelings of loss and pain. If the Jedi Council knew he had a wife which was strictly forbidden by the Jedi code, then he would be expelled from the Jedi Order. Refuge Anakin found security and refuge in talking to Palpatine. Palpatine had been like a father to him and had made him a member of the Jedi Council. But while talking to his dear friend one day, Palpatine revealed to Anakin that he knew the ways of the dark side of the Force, and it was clear that he was indeed the Sith Lord. Anakin was nearly brought to kill him on the spot, but Anakin realized that the evil chancellor was the only person who might be able to help him save Padmé. The Choice Shortly after Obi-Wan Kenobi had dealt with General Grievous on Utapau, Anakin delivered the message to the Chancellor. Palpatine began to talk calmly with Anakin, about how he was being excluded from the Council, and that they did not trust him. It was then that Palpatine revealed the truth about himself--he was the Dark Lord of the Sith. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber to kill him, but he knew that since he was a Sith, he had the power to save his wife. In despair, he told Jedi Master Mace Windu about the news. In great shock, Mace needed to move quickly to make sure the Jedi Order survived. Ordering Skywalker to stay at the Jedi Temple, he took various members of the Jedi Council, including Kit Fisto, to arrest the Chancellor. Anakin stared at the building which contained Palpatine's office, and his thoughts and emotions took control of his decisions. Anakin heard the Sith Lord's voice in his head: "If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost." Anakin could not lose Padmé the way he lost his mother. He hurried as fast as he could to the Chancellor's Suite. After going to the palace of Palpatine the young Jedi found the Sith Lord on the ground, with Mace Windu's lightsaber blade pointed at his chest. Mace told Anakin the only way to bring peace was to destroy the Sith Lord. But Anakin said it should not be done; it was not the Jedi way. Anakin had to make the choice. Jedi or Sith. As soon as the purple laser started its way to kill the Sith, Anakin's blue blade cut off Mace's hand. A smiling Darth Sidious yelled with power and cast Windu out the window with devastating Sith lightning. After helping the Sith Lord, the former Jedi Anakin Skywalker was no more. Darth Vader had taken his place. Knightfall and Battle of the Brothers Palpatine convinced Vader that the Jedi were the enemy of the universe, including Kenobi. Vader then led Clone Troopers in Operation Knightfall and assaulted the Jedi Temple, killing even younglings in the process. However, Vader had no real regard for Palpatine and secretly planned to overthrow him. He then was sent to Mustafar and then killed the Separatist leaders, including Nute Gunray, and deactivated the Battle Droids. The CIS was no more and then Padme arrived. Vader then met her for the last time and offered her half the power that he would have after he betrays Palpatine. Padme could not believe what she was hearing and realized that the Anakin Skywalker she knew was no more. Obi-Wan, having stowed away on Padme's ship, appeared and Vader accused her of bringing his former master to kill him, lashed out at her with the Force. Vader then accused Obi-Wan of turning her against him, when it was his own greed and power hunger that did that. Vader then attacked his former friend. The two battled it out on Mustafar, ending when Obi-Wan claimed the high ground and warned Vader not to attack. In a mixture of anger and pride, Vader attempted to continue the duel, only to have his legs and good arm severed by Kenobi's blade. Obi-Wan could only express his regret and disappointment in Vader's ways before the Sith started to burn. Kenobi retrieved his former Padawan's lightsaber and departed. Armored Vader was then rescued by Palpatine and his Clone Troopers and brought to a medical facility. He then had prosthetics fitted into his legs and left arm before being outfitted with a life support suit of armor. Vader then inquired Palpatine of Amidala's fate and the Emperor lied that he killed her in his fit of rage. Vader then angrily lashed out with the Force, destroying the medical droids and his new purpose was to serve Palpatine. Battling the Rebellion and his son In A New Hope, Vader is charged with recovering the stolen plans of the Death Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. He captures and "interrogates" Princess Leia and, along with Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin, destroys her home world of Alderaan. Shortly afterward, he duels his former master, the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has arrived at the Death Star to rescue Leia, and cuts him down, turning him into a spirit in the Force. He then encounters his son, Luke, during the Battle of Yavin, and senses in him a great strength in the Force; this is confirmed moments later when the boy destroys the battle station. He was about to shoot Luke down using his TIE-Fighter, but Han Solo disabled his ship using the guns on the Millennium Falcon, and sent Vader spinning into space. In The Empire Strikes Back, Vader captures Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and C-3PO on the planet Bespin to lure Luke into a confrontation. He strikes a deal with the administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian to give Han over to the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and has Solo frozen in carbonite. Luke, who has been partially trained by Yoda, duels Vader, but is eventually defeated, losing his right hand to Vader's lightsaber. Vader then reveals his true identity as Luke's father and offers Luke the chance to overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy as father and son. (Note that Vader never says the now famous line, "Luke, I am your father" but rather, "No, I am your father".) Luke refuses, throwing himself down a mine shaft. He is sucked into a garbage chute and rescued by Leia, C-3PO, Chewbacca and Lando. He is fitted with a robotic hand to replace the one Vader had cut off. Redemption In Return of the Jedi, Vader is charged with overseeing the completion of the second Death Star. He meets with Palpatine on board the half-constructed station to plan Luke's turn to the dark side. By this time, Luke has nearly completed his Jedi training, and has learned from a dying Yoda that Vader is indeed his father. He learns about his father's past from Obi-Wan's spirit, and also learns that Leia is his sister. On a mission to the forest moon of Endor, Luke surrendered to Imperial troops and is brought to Vader. Aboard the Death Star, Luke resisted the Emperor's appeals to his anger and fear for his friends, but snapped when Vader telepathically probes his mind, learns of Leia's existence, and threatens to turn her instead. Enraged, Luke nearly killed Vader, severing his father's right hand. He controlled his anger at the last minute, however, as he looked at Vader's cybernetic hand and then at his own; he realizes that he is perilously close to suffering his father's fate. As the Emperor approached, encouraging Luke to kill Vader and take his place, Luke threw down his lightsaber, refusing to perform the final blow. Angered, the Emperor attacks Luke with Force lightning. Luke writhes in agony under the Emperor's lightning, begging his father for help. Unable to bear the sight of his son in pain, Vader spiritually ceases to exist and the Anakin Skywalker persona returns. Anakin turns on his master who was really the true enemy of the Galactic Republic and in the Clone Wars and throws him into the very core of the Death Star, where Palpatine's body explodes in a wave of dark side energy, though it did not destroy Darth Sidious, he ended up killing Palpatine. After regaining enough strength Luke dragged his father from the throne room to the docking bay holding Vader's shuttle. Moments from death, Anakin realized that he would die whether or not his son got him into the shuttle. He begged his son to take off his breath-mask so he could look at Luke "with his own eyes". Luke complied and for the first (and as it turned out, the only) time, father and son truly see each other. In his dying breaths, Anakin Skywalker is redeemed, finally admitting to Luke that the good within him was not destroyed after all and fulfilling the prophecy as the chosen one before Anakin/Vader dies of his wounds, forcing Luke to mourn for the loss of his father. Luke escapes with his father's body as the Death Star explodes, destroyed by the Rebel Alliance (thus Palpatine did twice as much in vain). That night, Luke burns his father's Sith armor in the manner of a Jedi's funeral. During the victory celebration on the forest moon of Endor, Luke sees the redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker, standing once again with Obi-Wan and Yoda. Trivia *Eric Bui, a psychiatrist at University of Toulouse Hospital, argued at the 2007 American Psychiatric Association convention that Anakin meets six of the nine diagnostic criteria for borderline personality disorder (BPD), one more than necessary for a diagnosis. He and a colleague, Rachel Rodgers, published their findings in a 2010 letter to the editor of the journal Psychiatry Research. Bui says he found Anakin Skywalker a useful example to explain BPD to medical students. *Darth Vader's iconic status has made the character a synonym for evil in popular culture; psychiatrists have even considered him as a useful example to explain borderline personality disorder to medical students. *"Vader" is Dutch for "Father", foreshadowing the reveal of his true relationship with Luke. *Darth Vader's line "No, I am your father!" has become a well known memorable quotes ever in Star Wars, receiving many various parodies in many media, fan fiction or merchandise alike. One of the best & most memorable one would be in Toy Story 2 where Emperor Zurg that he is Buzz's father. **Although, most assume the line was, "Luke... I'' am your '''father.'" *Many parodies of Darth Vader appeared in many various media such as Dark Laser & Darth Stewie. *Darth Vader also made a guest appearance in Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian alongside with Oscar the Grouch as one of the fictional figures who wanted to join Kahmunrah's army, only to be refused due to that the latter cannot understand Vader's breathing, thinking it as his language. Angered, he slams the lid of Oscar's trash can & is never seen again in the rest of the movie. *Darth Vader, alongside with Galen Marek & Master Yoda made a guest appearance in Soul Calibur IV as playable characters. In the game, Darth Vader was seeking on both the power of the Soul Edge & Soul Calibur where in his ending, he successfully found what he is looking for after he finishes off Algol & took both weapons with him, bringing the Empire to a whole new level of fear. Unfortunately, it received many criticism where many Star Wars fans complained about having Star Wars characters in the Soul Calibur universe being in the game & stated that they "didn't quite fit". * Darth Vader makes an appearance in the 2014 Disney special, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, where he serves as the master of Darthenshmirtz, the Star Wars version of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He also serves as the master to Candace's C.O., whom he kills for his failure to bring socks. * Darth Vader appears in Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion and is the master of the Inquisitor. * Each villain in the Star Wars prequels foreshadows a different aspect of what Anakin will become: ** Darth Maul -The merciless apprentice who enforces Sidious's will as well as surviving a mortal wound from Obi-Wan and becoming a cyborg. ** Count Dooku -The Jedi turned to the Dark Side desiring to bring order to the Galaxy. ** General Grievous -The wheezing Jedi-hunting Cyborg. Gallery Vader2.jpg|Darth Vader Poster 240px-Anakinchoke.jpg|Darth Vader Force-choking his wife 598px-DarthVader-CotF.jpg|Darth Vader 640px-BabsVader.png|Darth Vader's helmet in the cartoon series Tiny Toons Adventures Darth_Vader_TFU.jpg|Vader as he appears in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Vader and Starkiller.jpg|Darth Vader declares Starkiller his Sith apprentice Vader and Emperor.jpg|Vader with Emperor Palpatine VaderTantive4.jpg|Vader aboard the Tantive IV Darth_Vader.jpg|Vader aboard the Executor DarthVader.jpg|Darth Vader Official Art Palpatine and Vader Strike Out.jpg|Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader in Lego Star Wars The Empire Strikes Out Lego Vader Vs Mole.jpg|Darth Vader Vs Darth Maul in The Empire Strikes Out vader reveal.jpg|Darth Vader revealing himself to be Luke's father Darth Vader (TROTJ).jpg|Darth Vader Costume Oscar the Grouch with Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader, with Oscar the Grouch in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian 3303572-3652447603-darth.jpg|Darth Vader facing Starkiller illustration5314.jpg|Darth Vader ready for combat Darth-Vader-Robs-Bank.jpg|Darth Vader robbing a bank. Darth Vader Lightsaber.jpg|Darth Vader threatening Luke Skywalker spin.png|Darth Vader's defeat in A New Hope Vader-Screams-No.png|Darth Vader's despair in Revenge of the Sith omab.jpg|Anakin Skywalker kills the Emperor in redemption unmasked1.jpg|Luke unmasks his father at last Anakin Skywalker's Ghost.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's Ghost Vader and tarkin.jpg|Vader with Tarkin vader-and-fett.jpg|Vader with Fett Videos (HD 1080p) Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Darth Vader|Obi-Wan returns to face Darth Vader at the Death Star. Anakin VS. Obi-wan (saber edit) Star Wars Episode III- Obi Wan Kenobi vs Anakin Skywalker (HD) Luke Skywalker VS Darth Vader Empire Strikes Back Bespin Duel HD Luke vs Vader in Empire Strikes Back, fighting to Duel of the Fates Star wars VI luke v.s darth vader 1983 HD Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader|Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader External Links * Darth Vader on Star Wars Wookieepedia * Darth Vader on Black Knights Wikipedia Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Mascots Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Telekinetics Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Stranglers Category:Telepaths Category:Friend of the hero Category:Married Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Apprentice Category:Right-Hand Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Hegemony Category:Enforcer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Outright Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Masked Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fearmongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fascists Category:Dictator Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Propagandists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Blackmailers Category:Trap Master Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:In love villains Category:Leader Category:Grandparents Category:Laser-Users Category:Dark Messiah Category:Trickster Category:Faceless Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Psychics Category:Crossover Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Disciplinarians Category:Anti-Villain Category:Strategic Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Banshees Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Successful Villains Category:Defilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magi-Tech